Cloud Dancer
Appearance "My looks don't matter. Your looks do though."~Cloud Dancer. She is a brown, with green wings. Her snout is thick, and her horns are long and black. Like all other Driftwings, she has spikes along her neck. Her sails are a blueish orange, and her tail fin is shaped more like a lucky clover then a tear drop. The markings are blue, and are shaped simaller to deer's antlers. Her ears are sharped and pricked. She often wears a blue jacket with a deer on the back, with a green shirt saying stuff like "This deer's antlers are sharp" or "Say cheese or die". She also usually wears black leggings. She always wears tear drop earings and a camera around her neck. Personality "Right. So, I'm Cloud Dancer. I'm here to take your picture. Say cheese!"~Cloud Dancer. Cloud Dancer is smart and sneaky, and not modest. She claims to be bisexual, and says she just doesn't want anybody yet when others ask why she has a negative reaction to males flirting with her. However, it is seen that she doesn't mind females flirting with her, making her homosexual, or, gay. She likes to take pictures and scrapbooking, including cooking. These things seem to calm her. She has a short-temper, and gets mad if anyone photo-bombs her pictures. She is very tough, and serious, though she seems to let loose only when she is drunk. She is trust-worthy, and will keep any secrets for close friends. She prefers to hang out with close friends, and is very naive and cheerful when around them. History "Where I come from? Why don't you go back to where you come from! Now get out of my way, your ruining the shot!"~Cloud Dancer. Cloud Dancer grew up in west nightcry, and was she learned how to be tough there. Her mother and father were assassins, and she was often alone. Though her parents were tough on her, they still loved her, and tried to spend as much time with her as they could, training her to be an assassin. Soon, her mother was killed by a gang of nightwings, and her father took her to east nightcry, forcing her to live alone. She bought a camera with the few dollars she had, and got money for taking pictures. She lived her life being a master at photographs, and got herself a house and better camera with the money she got. She however thought of becoming a assassin like her parents, though changed her mind when her mother got killed. Her father visits her once in a while, mostly to hide out for a bit. She however is not afraid to kill other dragons. Abilities "Alright, I guess I can show you some of my tricks..."~Cloud Dancer. Like most Driftwings, she can turn into a sharp ball, has very good hearing, and breathe fire if warm enough. She can also be very sneaky, blending in with tree's, and uses this about her to get pics of celebrites. She can always get the right angles, and because of this she is able to make tons of money. Relationships Millece- So far, Cloud Dancer enjoys Millece, and would like to know more about her. WIP Quotes "Get out of my way, you pervert."~Cloud Dancer when a boy tries flirting with her. "Say cheese!"~Cloud Dancer. "Hm? Sorry, I don't eat sugar."~Cloud Dancer when offered a treat. "Ta-Da! A New delicous meal!"~When serving a meal to a close friends. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:DriftWings Category:Content (MKDragonet) Category:LGBT+